Computer security services may determine which security measures to implement for a particular company's computing devices based on the company's industry classification. Traditionally, these classifications are assigned manually. Larger companies may have been required to self-classify their industry (e.g., when filing with the Securities and Exchange Commission). However, such classifications may be overly general and rigid. Moreover, self-classified industry classifications may be difficult to obtain for new companies and small to mid-tier companies (e.g., companies that do not file with the Securities and Exchange Commission). The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for creating automatic computer-generated classifications.